Angioplasty and stenting are widely used techniques for treating vascular disease. In balloon angioplasty, a catheter having an inflatable balloon affixed to its distal end is guided through a patient's vasculature with the balloon in a deflated state, and the balloon is positioned within a vascular lesion. The balloon then is inflated to compress the atherosclerotic plaque against the vessel wall to restore adequate blood flow in the vessel. Stenting involves the deployment of small tubular prostheses, either balloon expanded or self-expanding, that radially expand to maintain vessel patency, and are commonly used in conjunction with balloon angioplasty.
One problem associated with the use of balloon catheters is that kinks may develop along the catheter. Because the catheter must be relatively flexible to be advanced through tortuous vasculature, a flexible catheter is prone to kink when pushed from its proximal end by the physician. This is especially so when the distal catheter tip encounters resistance from a tight stenosis. The term “pushability” describes the ability of a catheter to transmit longitudinal forces from the proximal to the distal end, without creating kinks, and this is an integral characteristic of a successful catheter design.
Previously-known balloon catheters have attempted to enhance pushability primarily by reinforcing a proximal segment of the catheter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,600 to Horzewski et al. (Horzewski) describes a balloon dilatation catheter comprising proximal and distal extremities, an inflation lumen extending therethrough, a balloon disposed on the distal extremity that communicates with the inflation lumen, and a separate guidewire lumen. A small plug may be disposed within the guidewire lumen to separate the guidewire lumen into a proximal stiffening section and distal guidewire section. A stiffening mandrel may be inserted into the proximal stiffening section of the guidewire lumen, proximal to the plug, to influence proximal stiffness and to enhance pushability of the catheter. According to the patent, the apparatus strives to enhance catheter pushability by proving a catheter having a stiff proximal portion, a soft distal portion and a very soft low profile tip portion.
One drawback associated with the catheter described in the Horzewski patent is the potential for kinks to develop at the distal end of the catheter, i.e., near the balloon. The stiff proximal section may be readily advanced, but the location where the soft distal portion joins the stiff proximal section may be particularly susceptible to kinking. This adverse event is especially likely to occur when the very soft distal section is attempted to be pushed through a tight stenosis because there is no distal reinforcement.
Furthermore, the distal end of the above-described balloon catheter would be particularly susceptible to kink when used during a stenting procedure. This is because mounting a stent over the balloon increases the rigidity of the soft distal section, and the joint between the soft and rigid segments is susceptible to kink when the catheter is pushed forcefully.
Other catheter designs have provided an outer tube that extends through the balloon segment to the distalmost end of the catheter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,636 to Burns (Burns) describes a catheter comprising an elongated flexible tube having an inflatable balloon at its distal end. There is one single lumen for both the guidewire and inflation/deflation functions, as a pair of distal valves provide a fluid tight seal around the guidewire during inflation and deflation of the balloon. The patent suggests that the elongated flexible tube that extends to the distalmost end of the catheter may be of an integral or multipart construction.
The Burns patent specifically recommends manufacturing the proximal section from “hypotube” (stainless steel hypodermic needle tube), while the distal segment comprises a flexible polymer tube. Like the Horzewski device, Burns strives to increase overall pushability by providing a primarily reinforced proximal segment. However, like the device described in the Horzewski patent, the flexible distal end of the device in the Burns patent still will be susceptible to kinking, when it encounters a tight stenosis. In particular, kinking may occur at the proximal balloon connection because at this location a flexible polymer tube section is disposed between the stiff hypotube section and the relatively stiff balloon section.
In view of these drawbacks of previously known balloon catheters, it would be desirable to provide apparatus that increases the push force transmitted from the outer tube to the distal end of the catheter, e.g., to facilitate pushability of the distal end through a tight stenosis.
It still further would be desirable to provide apparatus having an increase in the relative compressive stiffness of the tubular inner and outer members of an angioplasty catheter while maintaining the high flexibility of the catheter especially in the distal portion of the catheter.
It still further would be desirable to provide apparatus that minimizes the formation of kinks near the distal end of a balloon catheter.